


【EC/现代无能力AU】恰好遇见你（散打教练Erik X 大学教授Charles）

by cai_nanako



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cai_nanako/pseuds/cai_nanako
Summary: Erik在咖啡厅替女朋友Emma出头，结果打错了人（Charles）。愧疚难当的Erik决定补偿Charles，正好Emma和同公司的高管Shaw发生了不伦关系，Erik愤而与Emma分手，自然而然和Charles走到了一起。





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

街边的咖啡馆有两层，在Erik气势汹汹地推开门走进店里的时候，他一眼看见的就是倚在二层栏杆上正在翻着手机的男人。周末的咖啡馆总比平时客人要多上一些，Erik看着自己身边来来往往的人，心里想着一会儿怕是会引起骚动了。

Emma在电话里跟他强调得很清楚，那个人穿着浅灰色的西装，斯斯文文。但显然，此时的Erik根本无暇顾及那人是美是丑，即使他长着一张比雕塑还美的脸，在暴怒的Erik眼里，也是无比面目可憎。

Erik只确认了一下男人的位置就等不及地大踏步向楼上走去，Erik的腿很长，这种楼梯一步迈三阶对他来说是件很轻松的事情，毕竟他放下手上的课不上可不是为了来咖啡馆休闲的。

站在男人面前的一瞬，对方似乎并不能理解他的来历，Erik也这才看清他犹如冰山融化一般的蓝色双眼。

“Hi！请问您有——”男人先尴尬开口。

“嘭！——”

Erik没有等问候的话语说完，如钢铁般坚硬的拳头就已经打在了对方的脸颊上，毫不犹豫。男人显然被这一拳打得猝不及防，顿时失去了重心，重重撞在了楼梯扶手的拐角处，疼得脸皱成一团。

“打架了！打架了！”意料之中的骚动，客人们像是躲避什么凶神恶煞一般纷纷后退，瞬间楼梯口周围只剩下了Erik和被他揍了一拳的可怜男人两个人。

Erik根本无心管他们，甚至也不担心他们会不会报警，说实话，现在的他心里很是慌张，作为一个散打教练，其实这是他第一次在公众场合动手，或者说第一次在非格斗场合主动攻击别人。

“下次手脚给我放干净一点！不是谁的女人都可以随便碰的！懂？再有下次，可就不是一拳这么简单了！”Erik放了一句狠话。

“等一下，请问......”男人莫名其妙地看着眼前暴怒的Erik，对方这一拳是不留余力的，他现在有些头晕目眩，想问的话还没有问出口，脚下就是一阵虚浮，不知道踩到什么软绵绵的东西，就顺势从楼梯上滚了下去。

“啊！”伴随着又一波此起彼伏的惊呼，Erik条件反射一般伸手去拉他，但没来得及。他就站在二楼的楼梯口，眼睁睁看着男人翻滚了下去，随着惯性又在一楼的地板上滚了两圈，他试图将自己蜷缩起来，动作缓慢却伴随着剧烈的颤抖。

这下出事了——

这是Erik的第一反应。

事情要从今早Emma给他打的电话开始说起。Emma是Erik的女朋友，地狱火集团的商务运营总监。

Emma今天原本在这家咖啡馆约了合作伙伴谈项目，但不知对方是对合作的哪一项细节不满意，竟然生生放了她的鸽子。原本她想安静喝完一杯咖啡就离开，谁料到一位西装革履的男士上前来尴尬搭讪，还趁Emma不注意伸手在她薄如纸片的腰上来回游走。

被人揩油这种事情Emma以前也不是没有遇到过，毕竟无论长相还是身材她都是一等一的，更何况她还有一头傲人的金色卷发。只是她今天刚被人放了鸽子，正在气头上。不想引起其他客人的侧目，Emma强压下泼对方一脸咖啡的冲动，只是面色不悦地甩脸离开，出了咖啡馆就给Erik挂了电话倾诉起来。

“那小子还在咖啡馆吗？我去教训教训他！”Erik在电话里气急败坏道。

“看他的样子应该还会再坐一会儿，这个咖啡馆就在你楼下。”Emma确认了一下对方依然徘徊在店里，随后点燃了一支烟，倚在墙上吸起来。

“你要来吗？我去找个地方跟Shaw汇报一下项目情况，过会儿来找你。对了，那变态穿着浅灰色的西装，看起来斯斯文文的，具体长相没有怎么注意，但应该还挺好认。”

“我现在就过去！”

于是就有了Erik在咖啡馆打人的那一幕。

当Emma再次走进咖啡馆的时候，看到的是围在楼梯口的人群，稀疏的客人让里面正在发生的事情变得一目了然——自己的男朋友正试图扶起一个趴在地上的年轻男子。

Emma轻轻松松地就挤到了最前面，急匆匆问道：“Erik！发生了什么？”

“亲爱的我很抱歉，我好像闯祸了。我只是想给他一拳教训教训他而已，但他没站稳从楼梯上摔下来了，现在不知道伤势如何。”

Emma定睛看了一眼眼前面色苍白，眼神都难以聚焦的可怜男人，只是一眼就足够她扶着额头蹙紧了眉：“Erik你是闯祸了，不是他......”

“什么？”

“我说你打错人了，不是他。虽然他们穿的衣服差不多，但你觉得像他这么好看的人会在咖啡馆对女士无礼吗？”

Erik凝重地咽了一口口水，愧疚一瞬间爬满了心头，其实刚才在下手之前他也迟疑了一下，因为那双蓝得摄人心魄的眼睛差点让他一时下不去手。轻轻晃了晃眼前的人：“嘿！你觉得哪里不舒服吗？要不我送你去医院吧！今天的事情我很抱歉，等你好些了，我再当面跟你解释和正式道歉。”

地上的男人虚虚地推开Erik伸过来的手，似乎是让他不要在晃自己了，他看起来很糟，眼神迷离似乎在忍受强烈的晕眩，好看的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，一只手试图去够自己的脚踝，想必是那里摔伤了。

“这位先生，不知道我们之间有什么误会，但我的左脚现在疼得厉害，如果你可以扶我起来的话，我觉得我们还是坐下来谈会比较好。”

男人的回答绅士礼貌。语气中强忍着疼痛带来的颤抖，再次让Erik为打错人而悔恨了一把，此刻的Erik觉得自己就是一个冲动易怒的混蛋。

“还是去医院看一下吧，万一骨头受伤了耽误了治疗可不好，你放心，医药费由我出。”

Erik连忙把手搭上了对方的胳膊。好软，比女人的胳膊还要软。Erik不想承认自己居然有在他身上捏一把的冲动。

“不必了，这种程度的小伤......”对方试图借着Erik的手站起来，“Oh！God！这似乎比我想象得要严重一些。”

“很疼么？”

Erik用右手撑住他的腋下，企图将他拉起来，但对方越来越青白的脸色让Erik很快停止了这种做法。

“我背你吧！看这状况应该是骨头受伤了，你别再用你那只脚了。”

“不用，我......”

不等对方把话说完，Erik就微微蹲了下来，把人拉到了自己的背上，两只手紧紧抓住他的小腿。不得不说，这个男人身上真的到处都是软肉，整个人软绵绵得像只小猫。Erik感觉到背上的人用力环住自己的脖子，很没有安全感的样子，不由将他像上提了一提。

“Erik Lehnsherr，很抱歉今天认错人了。你叫什么名字？”

“Charles Xavier。”


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

Charles看着自己打着石膏的左脚，有些疲惫地揉了揉眉心。他现在还不敢相信，自己只是买杯咖啡的工夫就被一个不知何处来的男人莫名其妙打了，还失足掉下了楼梯，罪名居然是在公众场合调戏美女，结果是一场误会。

要是让Raven知道，她肯定是要笑话我的。Charles自嘲了一句。

他的手机放在病床边的柜子上充电，Charles觉得他应该给妹妹和助手打个电话，这次的伤是在脚上，还很严重的样子，今后的恢复肯定会有很多不便，即使Charles是一个不愿意麻烦别人的人，但手上的论文正是紧要的关头，他不想因为一场飞来横祸放弃几年的科研心血。

Charles试图去够放在柜子上的手机，刚才是Erik借的数据线并帮他充电的，可对方没有贴心地将手机放在Charles一伸手就能够到的距离。

即使打了镇痛的针剂，但在床上磨蹭挪动一分，还是会伴随着钻心的疼痛，甚至感觉比在咖啡馆的时候更疼了。

一双有些粗糙的大手闯入视线，他娴熟地拔掉充电线，并将手机递到Charles的面前，过程迅速到来不及反应。Charles抬眼，正是Erik。

“谢谢。”

“虽然没有脑震荡，但医生说还是少看手机比较好。”

“我只是想打个电话。”

“给家人吗？”

“我妹妹，还有我的助手。”

Erik将手上装着药的纸袋放在床头，两只手像不知该放哪儿似的尴尬地插进口袋里，思索了一会儿，支支吾吾开始道歉：“今天的事情真的很抱歉，我认错人了。医生给你做了检查，身上的都是些皮外伤，就是左脚严重些，骨裂。你放心，这段时间的医药费和误工费我都会承担，还有，如果你的家人不方便来医院照顾你，我可以把这段时间的课推掉。”

Charles挥了挥手：“没关系，我妹妹会处理好一切的。”

“我只是，想补偿你。”

Charles盯着Erik愣神了几秒，随即扑哧笑出了声，他打开手机翻找起Raven的电话，不时抬起眼睛继续回答着Erik：“我想你是一个做事情很认真的人，不是吗？Mr.Lehnsherr.”

“叫我Erik。”

“帮女友‘报仇’也是，打错人积极补偿也是。我听你刚才说，推掉最近的课？我们或许是同行？做你的学生应该很幸福，有一个这么乐于负责的老师。”

“别取笑我了，我不是什么老师，只是个散打教练。”

Charles大大的眼睛不自觉又睁开了一圈：“God！那在你的手上活下来，我可真幸运。”Charles翻手机的拇指停了下来，他轻晃了两下手机：“不介意的话。”

“请便。”

Charles没有叫他回避，可Erik没有听私人电话的习惯，干脆在病房前的走廊上一圈圈地踱步。

他现在很是不安，Emma已经先回公司了，留他一人收拾这个“烂摊子”。方才他在进病房前，脑袋里打了无数草稿，有关这个道歉说明。说实在的，他甚至不敢推门进去面对Charles。

可当他来到病房门口看到Charles正费力地想要拿手机的时候，什么乱七八糟的“设想”都被抛在脑后，只想进去帮他一把，等Erik回过神来的时候，他已经尴尬地站在Charles面前了。

他为什么不生气？事情发生到现在，Erik第无数遍感慨Charles的好脾气。

跟他聊天也很舒服，如果不是这仿佛闹剧一般的相遇，Erik觉得自己一定能跟Charles成为好朋友。听Charles话中的意思，他应该是个老师，还有自己的助手，估计是个大学教授之类的，也难怪有这么好的修养。

Erik听到病房里讲话的声音停了下来，伸手抹了把脸推门进去。

“我妹妹下班就会过来，你去忙自己的事情吧，我一个人没事的。”

Erik掏出手机：“不管你需不需要，我觉得我们还是交换一下联系方式比较好。”

“好。”

拿到了对方的电话，Erik想再滞留一会儿，但Charles没有跟他闲聊的意思，自己也找不到什么像样的借口。他快速眨巴了几下眼睛，想掩饰自己的紧张，最后目光停留在了Charles的脸上，被他打过的地方随着时间的推移，颧骨慢慢浮现出了淤青。

Erik伸手在自己脸上同样的部位示意了一下，Charles露出疑惑的眼神，顺势摸上了自己的脸，只一下就疼得皱紧了小脸。

“我记得医生开的药里有消肿化瘀的。”Erik自然地坐到Charles的床边，拿过自己带进来的纸袋，在里面挑挑拣拣，“有了在这里。”

Erik从纸袋里翻出了一支药膏：“我帮你吧，这里没有镜子，你自己来会有点费力。”

还没等Charles拒绝，Erik就打开了药膏的封口。他正准备挤一些在手心，忽然像想起来什么似的，放下药膏，两只手掌心相对快速搓了起来，直到微微发烫才分开。

一只大手慢慢附上Charles的左脸颊，有些粗糙但很温暖。冰凉的药膏在肿痛的地方来回游走，因为受伤的部位离眼睛很近，加上药膏里多多少少有些刺激的成分，Charles觉得眼睛辣辣的想要流泪。

“忍一下。”

Erik这才有机会近距离观察了一下Charles的长相，他的皮肤很白，像是会发光一样，鼻头和两颊恰到好处地长着一些雀斑，鼻梁的线条流畅又高挺。本就水汪汪的眼睛，因为药物的刺激此刻有些微微泛红，这让Erik想起了以前家乡小奶猫的眼睛，也是这样碧蓝如洗，楚楚可怜。他的脸很小，Erik觉得那只有自己手掌一般大。自己居然能对这样一张脸下手，看来当时确实是在气头上了。

涂完药后，Erik找出自己的手帕将多余的药膏抹在上面。

“如果你有什么需要，记得一定要给我打电话，请给我补偿的机会。”

“好的，我答应你。”

那之后的第二天，Erik并没有等Charles联系自己，就默认他有需要地再次来到了医院，拎着一大堆水果和保健品。走进病房的时候，Charles正在吃Raven带来的午饭，Raven见有客人来，跟Erik打了一个招呼，就把病房让给了他们两个。

“我只是脚受伤，又不是做了什么大手术，用不着吃保健品。”

“这些都是我挑的维他命和钙片，有利于你恢复。怎么样？今天感觉如何？”

“不是很疼了，我已经能感觉到它正在恢复，大概过不了几天就能拆石膏。”

“不要着急拆，还是得等它完全长好才行。”

Erik走近一些想看他脸上的瘀伤，却无意间瞥见Charles正在吃的午饭，随意的饭盒和纸袋显示着这是从附近的饭店打包出来的。

“你妹妹就给你带了这个？”

“你放心，要是她自己做的话只会比这个更糟。”

“晚上我给你带饭，今天我没有课，让你妹妹回去休息。”

Charles连忙放下勺子：“不用了Erik，你不必做到这个地步的。昨天的事情，说实话，我根本就没有怪你。而且，细究的话是我自己不小心摔下来的。”

“但总得有人照顾你不是，想来你的妹妹并不能把你照顾得很好，而且她看起来很忙的样子，那副打扮一看就是上班期间偷偷溜出来的。”Erik从带来的水果里掏出一个橘子，三两下剥好，放在Charles的小餐桌上，“如果是因为我说补偿让你有了心理压力，你就把它当成朋友之间正常的关心，别再拒绝了。”

“朋友？”Charles有些懵。

“你不愿意跟我做朋友？”

Charles苦笑了一下：“不，我觉得能做你的朋友是件很荣幸的事情。”

“我也是。”Erik露出一丝得逞的笑容，“晚上我会再过来，下午有什么事情记得给我打电话。”

“你不用陪女朋友？那位，Emma女士。”

“她工作也很忙，你应该知道地狱火集团，她是商务运营总监，项目跑起来的时候一整个星期都见不到人是常有的事情。”

听到地狱火几个字，Charles神色一变：“地狱火？Raven......也就是我妹妹，她的男朋友也在那里工作。”

“哦？是吗？看来我们还真的有点缘分。Raven是你妹妹的名字？说起来，你们长得还真的有点像。”

“我倒是没注意。”

“你们的脸都胖胖的。”Erik说着还推了一下自己的脸，露出一个轻松的笑容，洁白整齐的两排牙齿让这个笑容看起来特别有感染力。

Charles笑了：“你还挺幽默。”

Erik没有待太久就离开了，说今天没课是骗Charles的，只不过现在的他确实得去趟场馆将下午的课取消了。

Raven见Erik走远，神色凝重地走了进来，Charles看着妹妹满脸写着不开心，便开口关切道：“Erik说你脸胖你听到了？”

“不是，那个人，他的女朋友真的是Emma Frost吗？”

“我只听过Erik叫她Emma，有什么问题吗？”

“那个女人，我经常听Azazel提起她，算是地狱火集团的一个风云人物了，她不是和她上司Shaw是一对吗？”

Raven如此说道，Charles眨了两下眼睛，许久，喉咙间才冒出来一个“嗯？”

再说Erik这边，答应了Charles晚上来送饭的他在超市买了不少食材，看起来足够吃一整个星期了，他还特意买了一个新的保温桶。说是补偿，其实他自己也乐在其中，就如Charles猜想的那样，Erik是一个认真的人。

离家还有十几米的时候，Erik远远就看到了Emma站在路边，这个时候她出现在家附近，想必是明天要出差回来收拾行李。

路旁的老爷车上又走下来一个身材高大的男子，Erik认识他，那是Emma的顶头上司Shaw。

不过，接下来的一幕，完全出乎Erik的意料，甚至可以用震惊来形容——Emma和Shaw竟然当街拥吻了起来，动作熟练，旁若无人。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

Erik用牙齿轻咬着一根烟，传入口中的烟草涩感纾解了一些烦躁。跟Emma前后脚到了家，他坐在沙发上盯着挂钟的秒针转过了整整十五圈，一句话也没有说。Emma看起来并不打算解释下午发生的事情，只是在房间里忙忙碌碌打包行李，即使Erik觉得他们之间需要好好谈谈，心平气和地，谈谈。

在第三次尝试打火失败之后，Erik将烟和火机一起掼在桌上，轻声却有力地骂了一句“Fuck！”

Emma在卧房听到动静，转身向客厅走来，她穿着一身白色的紧身套装，宛如一朵圣洁的鸢尾花，她嘴角含笑道：“怎么？心情不佳？”

Emma挪步到茶几上坐下，两腿交叠。她拿过Erik刚才摔下的烟熟练点燃，若无其事地抽起来。Erik从未在Emma身上感受过如此危险的气息，伴随着烟味刺激着鼻腔，让人很是不适应。

“你真的不打算跟我说点什么？”

“关于什么？”

“关于刚才在楼底下发生的事情，关于你和Sebastian Shaw。”

“搞了半天你在纠结这件事。”

女人撇嘴摊了一下双手，似乎她从未想隐瞒过她与Shaw的私情，意识到这一点Erik顿时火气上涌，蹭地站起身：“Emma Frost女士，你不觉得你这么做是在背叛我们的感情吗？”

说出这句话前，Erik猜想过对方的反应，可Emma此刻的表情却着实出乎了Erik的意料，她只是瞳孔微动，错愕地看着Erik，温柔反问：“你为什么会这么认为？”

Erik讥笑道：“你莫非现在要否认，刚才在楼下和Shaw接吻的人是别人？”

“我当然不否认，只是你怎么会觉得我在背叛我们的感情呢？”Emma也站起身，“你知道的，Shaw是有家室的人，我跟他在一起只是娱乐性质的而已，而且我在答应跟你正式交往后，不是曾经说过，我们是以组建家庭为目的的交往吗？”

Erik茫然了一瞬：“所以呢？你想表达什么？”

“我的天哪！”Emma两只手欲环上了Erik的脖子，后者不动声色地拒绝了她，“开放点吧亲爱的！一辈子只和一个人在一起多无趣，我也不介意你去外面找一些玩伴的，所以你也不用管Shaw的事情，他威胁不到你的存在。我爱你这几个字，我从来不是说谎。”

Erik只是盯着眼前的金发美人，一言不发。就在刚刚，他体会到了，原来从喜欢一个人到厌恶一个人，真的只需要一瞬间而已。

在昨天，他还为了眼前这个人动过手，宣示自己的主权，而今天，这个女人居然信誓旦旦地提出在热恋期间两人就要开始各玩各的。

“曾经我以为我们一样，但很显然我错了。”

“亲爱的你在说什么？”Emma想上前牵Erik的手，对方再次避开了。

“我们到底不是一条路上的人。”

Erik重重喘了一口气，如释重负。他环顾了一下这个跟Emma共同生活了几个月的家，说道：“这个公寓的租金我会付到下个月月底，你可以出差回来再收拾东西搬家，或者续租，当然这些都取决于你。我会在下周之前找到新的地方搬出去，你放心，等你回来的时候肯定不会再在这里看到关于我的任何物品。祝你幸福，Frost女士。”

凛然走出公寓楼，Erik马上就发觉自己其实没有地方可去。他把双手放进风衣的口袋里站定在街边，仿佛一座被遗弃在城市一角的雕塑。他其实早就知道自己跟Emma的感情不会长久，他们俩无论是性格还是爱好都合不到一起去，能维持几个月的新鲜度已很是不易，走到今天这一步，有些是意料到的，但有些却也是意料之外。

不知道为什么，Erik此时想起了Charles，想起他总是能带给人平静宁和的眼神，明明看起来差不多的年纪，他却好像不交杂一点复杂与浑浊。

晚上才和他有约，Erik却恨不得此刻就见到Charles，他对他还抱着很深的好奇，想多花一点时间和他相处。该死的，精心挑选的食材还被孤零零放在厨房里，现在回去的话，如果Emma还没走免不了又是一场尴尬。

所以，当Erik像Raven一样拎着饭店打包好的鸡汤饭推开病房门的时候，他像极了一个考试考砸了的孩子，拿着试卷等着家长的批评。

“很抱歉，今天下午出了一些意外。如果你不介意......”Erik先开了口，他很快发现，病房里安静一片，他拼命想见的人此刻躺在病床上正睡着，呼吸沉静绵长，夕阳的余晖透过百叶窗一棱棱洒在他的身上。此刻的Charles仿佛处在光明与黑暗之间，让人既想触碰又不敢上前。

Erik放轻脚步走到病床旁，将带来的饭放在一旁的茶桌上。Charles的手下压着一本专业方面的书籍，书名很长，只能捕捉到了“遗传”“变异”两个关键词。Erik慢慢抬起Charles的手，想把书抽出来让他睡得舒服些，却触碰到了一片冰凉。

不得不说，病房里的此刻的温度确实不适合病人的恢复，尤其城市在这个季节昼夜温差很大，稍有不慎就会着凉。Erik将Charles的被子掖好，开始找起空调遥控器。估摸是动作太大惊扰到了床上的人，Charles重重呼吸了两声，红润的嘴唇比眼睛先有动作，喃喃喊了一句：“Raven？”

“是我，Erik。”Erik转头，当他发现对方脸色有些不正常的红晕时，动作着急了起来，他迅速扑向床头，用手轻轻碰了一下Charles的脖颈，冰凉。

Charles却好像触电一样瞬间睁开了眼睛从床上弹起来，差点牵扯到了脚上的伤，Erik连忙摁住他，心里却在猜自己是不是无意碰到他的敏感部位了。

“我看你脸红红的，以为你发烧了。”

“不要紧，我只是没想到是你。我睡着了脸就会变很红，让你误会了。”

“你没事就行。这天气忽冷忽热，还是要多注意保暖，我找一下空调遥控器。”Erik内心哂笑了一声，居然睡觉还会脸红，是小孩子吗？

Charles揉了揉眉心，拿过被Erik抽走的书，说道：“空调遥控器得去护士站拿。”

Erik面无表情地起身，随手接过放在床旁的小桌板，仔细地架在Charles的面前：“你先吃点东西吧，我去趟护士站要遥控器。今天下午遇到点意外，所以没能来得及做饭，很抱歉又是在饭店买的。”

“Erik你根本无需为此道歉的，相反如果你有事情的话，你完全可以爽约。”Charles盯着Erik苦笑的脸，眼神微动，试探问道：“你有心事？”

在把鸡汤饭从纸袋里拿出来的Erik动作有一瞬间的停顿：“没有。”

“你看起来没有什么活力，至少相比今早显得有些颓废，出什么事了？”

“别疑神疑鬼的Charles，我很好。”

“你不是说过我们是朋友？恕我直言，莫不是感情上的问题？”

Erik瞳孔震动了两下，随即展露了一个笑容，坐到床边：“说真的，我怀疑你是不是会读心。是的，你猜的没错，我跟Emma分手了。”

“原来是这样。”

Erik将勺子递到Charles的手上：“你不问为什么吗？”

“无非就是感情破裂的那些常见原因，如果你想让我知道，刚刚在说你们分手的时候就直接说了，根本不需要等到我问。”

“她在外面有了别的男人。”

这次换Charles机械地抬头看向Erik，他没想到对方会直接了当地告诉他，毕竟说到底，这不是一件光彩的事情。Erik没有回避他的视线，两人四目相对。

“她说想和我。”Erik比划了一个意义不明的复杂手势，“各玩各的。虽然现在这么说，感觉像是我在极力挽回尊严。”

“不不，Erik我没有那么觉得。这件事情不怪你，怎么说呢，只能说你们的理念不大相符。”Charles安慰道。

“你不必安慰我，其实我没有觉得很难过，只是，有点失落。”

“我能理解。”

Erik看了看眼前笑意盈盈的男人，把事情说出口后，他感觉到前所未有的轻松。Erik觉得自己很幸运，在和Emma感情走到尽头的时候，阴差阳错收获了一个像Charles这样的朋友。

可是Charles似乎对自己带来的晚饭兴致缺缺，Erik发现他只喝了两口汤就一副吃不下去的样子了，思忖着是不是带的东西不合Charles胃口。

“你是不是不喜欢鸡汤？”

Charles低头看了一眼几乎没动的晚饭：“没有，我只是刚睡醒没有什么食欲。你知道的，连着两天呆在床上什么也做不了，其实挺难受。”

“你想做点什么？需要的话我可以帮你准备一台投影仪，你可以看看电影之类。”

“不用那么麻烦，我只是想回家一趟。”


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

当听完Charles说他想回家处理一下论文的事情时，Erik恨不得给自己一拳。原来自己的一时冲动给Charles的生活还有工作造成了那么大的困扰，而这一切，他却从来没有抱怨过。

医生肯定不同意还在观察期的病人随便离开医院，而听Charles的意思，他的很多模型和资料都堆在家里的书房。但是讲道理，把Charles偷渡出医院这件事根本难不倒Erik，多年的赛场经验让他培养出了极其敏锐的观察能力。

只是在医院过道里站了一会儿，Erik就决定第二天晚上十一点后来这里偷偷把Charles带走，那会儿值班医生一般都呆在自己的办公室，护士站的小护士会趴在台子上小憩，Erik发现那些护士只要趴下，不出一会儿就能睡着。

晚间的医院宁静异常，只有夹杂湿气的风诉说着它特有的寂寥感。Erik将那辆许久不开的MINI停在停车场，自己驾轻就熟地来到住院处。

路过护士站，一切都在Erik的掌握之中，他嘴角勾起一丝笑意，从毛呢大衣的口袋里摸出一枚硬币，像一个游刃有余的魔术师一样将它弹落在地。清脆的声音回荡在走廊里，小护士直到回音停下都没有醒来，Erik还在她的身后顺走了一把轮椅。

Charles听到走廊稀稀疏疏的声音，他意识到是Erik。现在才十一点过五分钟，对方显然是卡着点来的。Charles略有些费力地将脚从床上移下，只是几天没运动而已，肌肉却有些力不从心。

Erik推开病房门，看到的是已经安坐在床沿的Charles。

“你来了？”

Erik没有说话，他将轮椅推到了床边，二话不说解下了自己的围巾，不能算温柔地缠在了Charles的脖子上：“我没想到晚上降温这么厉害，你把这个围好，我们要抓紧时间，不知道那些小护士和医生什么时候就要起来走动。”

说完，男人的目光又落在了一旁Charles自己带来的外套上，仅仅犹豫了不到一秒，他两只手摸了一下大衣，利落地脱下，像是照顾小孩子似的将大衣给Charles穿上，嘴里还念念有词：“穿我的吧！这个厚一些。”

Charles被Erik的体温包围，他的大衣上还残留着独属于他的淡淡烟草味，不呛鼻，相反得，很令人安心。Charles还没有回过神来，忽觉身上一轻，Erik已经稳稳环住他的腰和双腿，将他抱了起来放置在了轮椅上。

“把衣服裹好。”

“你的衣服对我来说有点太大了。”

“所以才让你裹好，不要透风。”Erik说完像不放心似的又替Charles整理了下摆。

“Erik，别把我当成一个小孩子。”Charles有些哭笑不得。

离开了困了他三天的病房，Charles觉得自己呼吸都顺畅了许多。可惜Charles看不到身后推着轮椅的Erik的表情，不知道将大衣给了病号的他，此刻正被呼啸的夜风吹得龇牙咧嘴瑟瑟发抖。

“还好你家离医院并不算远，忙完了工作可以睡一会儿，赶在明早医生查房前回来就行。”

Erik询问了Charles家的住址，边开车边从后视镜里观察着后座差点被自己裹成一个球的人。道路两边，绚丽的夜灯疾驰而过，Charles像是一个刚刚进城的乡民，目不转睛地盯着这一切，灯光在他的脸上忽明忽灭。

实话讲，方才将Charles从医院“偷”出来的过程着实让Erik紧张得心悸，比让他上赛场还要紧张，自己像是一个逃课出学校的学生，生怕被老师发现。直到Charles安安稳稳上了他的车，直到他理所应当地将车驶离医院，他才有了安心的感觉。

可当Erik看到Charles裹挟着不合身的毛呢大衣，内里隐隐约约露出蓝白病号服时，Erik还是有种说不清的心虚感。

“如果你有什么不舒服请立刻告诉我，我马上送你回医院。”

Charles神色一凛，微微坐正身子，开口问道：“对了Erik，今天是周几？”

“今天吗？周一，不过还有不到两小时就周二了。”

“周二！”

Charles像是意识到了什么可怕的事情，凝重地抿了抿嘴唇。

“怎么了吗？”Erik问道。

后座没有应答。

“Charles？Hey Charles！”

Charles一个激灵，一只手抚上了驾驶座似乎是在安慰：“不我没事，我只是在计算离交稿还有多少天？”

“所以能赶上吗？”

“我想完全可以。”

“那就好。”Erik舒了一口气，“要是耽误了你交稿，我恐怕会自责一辈子。”

“Erik你真的不必再为这件事情自责了，我说了，是我自己不小心摔下来的。”

“是我造成了你的不小心。”

Charles粲然一笑：“我提醒你，一会儿见到Hank可不能这么说，那家伙现在无比坚信是我自己失足导致了受伤。”

“Hank？是谁？”

“他是我的助手，我拜托他替我收拾一下家里，要不我的住处可能没有地方落脚。”

“他能进出你家？”Erik自己也没发觉他关注了一些奇怪的地方，“他有你家的钥匙吗？”

“Hank跟了我好多年，是个非常称职的助手，也是个值得信任的人。偶尔会来帮我做一些整理工作，你可能不知道，我很不擅长做这些。”

Erik声调低了几个度：“那还真是没有看出来，我以为你会是那种有洁癖的人。”

“让你失望了。”

汽车稳稳停在了一幢四层的小独栋前，这里是城市的富人区，路两旁停满了象征主人身份资产的名贵汽车，道路一尘不染，就连树杈都被修剪到近乎油腻得精致。Erik匆匆下车从后备箱里扯出轮椅，眼睛还时不时瞥向面前的房子，他没有想过Charles作为大学教授居然置办得起这里的房产。

Erik像在医院一样将Charles抱到轮椅上，对方似乎看出了他眼中的不可思议，轻声解释道：“这是我父亲名下的遗产，我原本不想住这的，但它确实离学校很近。”

道歉的话还没说出口，Erik赧然低下头，却撞见Charles正尽可能地缩进围巾里，连眼睛都不愿意露出来。

“你很冷吗？”Erik疑问。

“是......是的。”Charles的声线像蒙上了一层轻纱。

“那我们赶紧进屋吧，但愿你的那位助手有开暖气。”

Erik此时有些紧张，他很少去朋友家里做客，更何况，这里还是Charles的家，家里还有一个他素未谋面的陌生人。

庆幸的是门口有坡道，Erik可以将轮椅推上去，体面地按响门铃。

嘟嘟嘟的声音响了两遍后，门略微打开了一条缝，一位戴着眼镜的清秀小伙子出现在了门缝里，警惕地看向门外。即使未见全貌，Erik也能肯定，这位叫Hank的青年人比他高而且绝不纤弱。

Hank和Erik尴尬相视了一秒，前者很快就低头瞥见轮椅上的Charles，他轻声唤了一句“教授”，连忙将门整个敞开，配合Erik将轮椅推了进来，并引他们去书房。

“屋子里有点乱。”Hank在书房门口将Erik堵在了门外，“失礼了，这里让教授自己进去就行，地上摆了不少重要模型，碰倒就糟糕了。”

不知为什么，Erik很讨厌他这半个主人一般的语气，但Charles看起来很信任这个看起来斯文的壮小伙，自己不能对对方表现出敌意。

“好的，那我在客厅等。”

“恕我失礼，请问您跟教授是......”

“我们是朋友，最近才认识。”Charles开口道。

“最近？”Hank显然不大接受这个说法。

“老实说，Charles受伤其实跟我有关系，虽然他......”

“果然！”Hank两条帅气的眉毛顿时拧成一团，他一个健步上前就拽住了Erik的衣领，“我猜得果然没错！原来是你！”

“Hank！Hank！住手！放开他！你误会了，跟他没有关系。”

Erik表情没有任何变化，甚至没有还手，连防御姿态都没有，因为他清晰发现，Hank无论是攻击的发力点还是动作都显然没有经过专业训练，自己上纲上线不免有欺负小朋友的嫌疑。所以，他只是安静等着在Charles的宽慰下逐渐冷静下来的小孩慢慢松开自己的衣领。

“对不起，我以为......”

“Hank没什么事情你就先回去吧！今天辛苦你了，我得赶紧处理下论文的事情，我跟Erik还得赶在明早查房前回医院。”Charles说完就自己滚动着轮椅进了书房。

Hank走得不情不愿，至少Erik确定在他最后关门的时候瞪了一眼坐在沙发上的自己。

不想打扰书房里的人工作，可Erik也想给自己找点事情做一下，如果Charles不介意，自己可以借用一下他的厨房，准备点宵夜之类的东西。

Erik环视了一下屋子，这栋小别墅布置得很是随意，但绝不能说是杂乱，几扇落地窗窗帘紧闭，随处可见一些已经废弃的DNA模型，就这样堆在屋子的一角积灰。但Charles经常活动的客厅，还有开放式的厨房倒是看起来很整齐，酒柜里有不少名酒，大部分像是已经开过，墙上的画框得到了精心的擦拭，很有生活的气息。

犹豫再三，Erik还是敲响了Charles的书房门。

“请进。”

“不介意的话，我可以用一下你的厨房吗？”打开书房的一瞬，Erik就放弃了进去的念头，甚至浑身都激灵了一下，Charles的书房确如他自己说的那样，真是连下脚的地方都没有。即使这样，方才这个人居然能稳稳地将轮椅滚进去，Erik一时对Charles佩服得五体投地。

“天哪对不起Erik，我一心想着我的论文，我应该先给你准备一壶茶的。”

“你不用麻烦，我自己来就可以。”

“你可以吗？”

“交给我就好。对了，我可以开一下冰箱吗？我想看看有没有什么食材可以煮宵夜。”

“当然！请像在自己家里一样，随意一点。”

“好。”Erik转身关上书房的门。

Charles的冰箱里尽是一些速食食品，连水果都看起来像是在超市买的切好的果盘，如今放在冰箱里好久没吃，有的已经发蔫腐烂了。Erik在找食材前，先替Charles清理了好一会儿冰箱，顺便慨叹了一句不会做饭或许是Xavier家祖传的。

保鲜层是没有什么可用的东西了，Erik尝试打开冷冻层。

结果，意料之外，冷冻层因为好长时间没有除过冰，门都粘了起来。Erik费了好大的力气才将将打开门。好在，冷冻层里面似乎是有些食材，只是那类似鱼肉的东西被封在两层抽屉里，抽屉上结了一层不规则的冰层。  
Erik尝试打开下面一层的抽屉，微微松动。他一个用力，猛然将它抽了开来，表面的冰层瞬间稀里哗啦碎了一地，开裂的冰层锋利异常，再加上Erik动作过于迅猛，那冰就如同刀子一般划破了Erik的手掌。

“Fuck！”冰层掉落地上造成了剧烈声响，将Erik的这句粗话掩埋掉。不过这还是惊动了书房里的Charles。

“Erik你没事吧？”

Charles的声音平稳传出，Erik发觉这房子的隔音并不是很好。

“没事，只是没注意划破了手。”

“我的卧室里有创口贴，在二楼左手边最里面那间。你进去后打开我床头的第一个抽屉就能看到，很抱歉我行动不便，麻烦你自己动手了。”

“好好，你安心呆在书房就行，我会自己处理好。”

Erik一边说一边向楼梯走去，按照Charles的指示来到他的卧室。

里面一片漆黑，连星光都未曾透进来，Erik在墙上找到灯的开关后才发现原来这间屋子也紧紧拉着窗帘。

跟书房不同，Charles的卧室又敞亮又干净，寻不到一丝工作的气息。整齐排放的书终于不再是跟专业相关，而是散文诗和世界名著。布艺的单人沙发放在离床的不远处，在刚刚好的距离内放置了投影和电影碟片，想必卧室的主人工作之余也是一个享受生活的人。

Erik很快就找到了Charles所说的床头柜，自然地拉开第一层抽屉，不巧，又是不知道被什么东西卡住了。Erik啧舌一声，觉得今天真是跟抽屉过不去。他顺势就拉开了第二层抽屉，将手伸了进去，果然是因为里面的一封信卡在了上一层导致移动不顺。Erik对信并没有兴趣，想想也能猜到是哪个学生写给他的感谢信。

Erik正准备关上第二层抽屉，但一样东西缓缓滚入了他的视线。Erik一个漫不经心地注目，却又瞬间瞳孔地震，惊得差点后退两步。

他颤抖地将那东西拿出来查看了一番，确认无误。

这，这是，润滑油。Charles他，难道，是gay？


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

酒精的味道充斥着鼻腔和口腔，刺激而又甘甜的感觉仿佛给大脑注入了新的活力。Charles喜欢品酒，但这并不意味着他喜欢喝醉的感觉，所以每次只是浅尝辄止。

Charles能猜到，如果让他的主治医生——那个缺了顶发的白胡子老头知道他偷跑出了医院，还喝了酒，一定会气得跺脚。至于Erik那边......没有关系，只要他们不接吻，谁又能知道他在书房不仅仅干了写论文这一件事。外面的油锅传来滋滋啦啦的声音，一会儿，想必可以用油煎三文鱼的味道掩盖掉一切，毁尸灭迹。

接吻？和Erik吗？这个想法冒入脑子的一瞬间，Charles忽觉胸口一热，他觉得是酒精的作用。

已经想不起上次和别人接吻是什么时候了，距离上一次恋情大概有两年多，这之后，别说稳定交往，就连床伴Charles也没有找过。

由于大学教授是个特殊的职业，Charles不得不隐藏自己的性取向，甚至不会过多地出入一些娱乐性质的场合，虽说是有些人能凭借敏锐的观察力识破他的伪装，可那不代表这些人想跟他发展成情侣关系，Hank就是其中之一。

在Hank质问自己是不是gay的那天，Charles以为面前这个自己亲手带出来的学生会当场提出离职。但他万万没想到在这之后，Hank不仅没有离职，反而愈发工作积极，还照顾起了自己的饮食起居，这一度让Charles以为Hank也是一个gay并且想要追求自己。可惜最后证实，是他自作多情了。

Hank只是在那个节骨眼上喜欢上了Raven而已，结果也很显而易见，这注定是一场单相思。不过这个年轻气盛的小伙子没有因为情场的失意而改变，他一直在工作和生活的各个方面帮衬Charles，这也是Charles万分信任他的原因。

Charles不觉得自己会是一个主动寻找伴侣的人，他在感情上一直很随缘。直到Erik出现......想到这里，Charles不自知地叹了一口气，小口啜饮了杯中没有没有加冰的威士忌。

Erik是一位很优秀的男士，Charles是这么认为他的。

不仅长得帅而且性格很好，虽然偶尔有些冲动但却是一个很认真的人，无论是生活还是感情上。即使两人在咖啡馆产生了一些误会，可Charles从来都没有责怪过他。说实话，他还有些感动，羡慕Emma有一个愿意保护她为她出头的伴侣。

Charles肯定Erik会是一个绝佳的男友，尤其是这几天Erik对他无微不至的照顾，让他一度产生了错觉——如果面前这个人是自己的男朋友该有多好。当然，这个念头稍纵即逝。

Erik是个直男！Charles无数遍对自己这样说道。

将酒杯摆放在一旁的台案上，Charles滚动着轮椅回到书桌前，他有预感Erik马上会来敲门，他得装出一副从未离开过书桌的样子。明明知道脑子里闪过的奇怪想法不会被看穿，可Charles依旧有些心虚，毕竟一些感情即使藏住，也是会从不经意的肢体语言以及眼神里流露出来的。

Charles轻轻碰了碰被Erik搂过的腰，仿佛那里依然残留着他掌心摩挲过的酥麻感。

与此同时在外面的餐厅里，Erik将两份三文鱼细心装盘，放在餐桌上。他愣在原地无所适从，有些不知该怎么面对书房里的Charles。

要直接开口问吗？Erik摇摇头。这会让Charles尴尬的！

Erik从来都不排斥gay。早些年有一段时间，他比赛状态极差，为了追求刺激，他也不乏和一些男人接过吻上过床，不过那些都已经成为风花雪月的往事了，现在追忆起来，连那些男人的名字都记不清楚。

有些事情即使明确知道答案了又会怎么样？Charles是不是gay这件事对自己有任何影响吗？Erik不断反问着自己。

Erik很欣赏温和有礼的Charles，这是毋庸置疑的。但如果对方是Charles，自己能接受跟他赤裸地拥抱在一起，接吻，占有他的身体吗？如果对方是Charles？如果......

Erik没有察觉他的喉结跳动了一下，轻轻咽了一口口水。下体涌过一丝欲望，就在他幻想Charles一丝不挂躺在自己面前时。

Erik沉重而又绵长地呼吸了一口气，刚做完饭的油烟味扑面而来，凡间的烟火之气很快熄灭了精神层面微微燃起的欲火。男人胡乱搓了两下手，生怕别人看穿他内心龌龊的想法，有些心惊胆战地敲响书房的门。  
“吃宵夜吗？”Erik快速眨着眼睛。

“好，真是麻烦你了，让你又送我回来又做饭。”

“别那么说。”

空气安静下来，只有轮椅滚过地毯的沙沙声在书房作响。两个各怀心思的中年男子不敢直视对方的双眼，像是在执行任务一样在餐桌边坐下，机械地拿起刀叉。

“用橄榄油煎的，热量很低。”Erik说着将一份调味酱递到Charles面前，“我看到你冰箱里有塔塔酱，如果觉得味道不够，可以试着加一些。”

“谢谢。”

Charles细致地用刀子挖了一勺塔塔酱，均匀地抹在三文鱼上，宛如一个优雅的指挥家。他娴熟地切下一小块鱼肉，细细咀嚼着。Erik的目光却落在他开合的嘴唇上，那里还残留着一点酱汁。

“你的手没事吧？”Charles问道。

Erik如梦初醒，他抚摸了一下手上的创可贴：“本来就没什么事情，贴上只是为了防水而已，现在不需要了。”随即一把撕下。

Charles确认了伤口没有继续在流血：“注意不要发炎了，最近天气虽然冷，但病菌还是很顽强的。”

“我是运动员的体质Charles，病菌没那么容易打倒我。”Erik也在餐桌旁边坐下，吃起自己的那份三文鱼。Charles不置可否，只点头轻笑一声，拿过一旁加了柠檬的苏打水。

“对了Charles。”

“嗯哼？”

Erik还是决定将自己的疑问问出口，但他不敢说得那么直接——在你的抽屉里看到了润滑油。他试探着：“你卧室的抽屉，没有整理过吗？”

“好久没有整理了，不过里面东西也不多，不需要整理。”

“我刚刚开抽屉的时候，它被第二层卡住了。”

“哦这样吗？那后来应该解决了吧？”

“发现是一封信挡在了那里，拿开就没事了。对不起，我擅自开了第二层抽屉。”

“没有关系的Erik，我不介意。”

Charles没有意识到Erik这次对话中的言外之意，只当他是过于见外。

正当Erik正思考着要不要更直接点明时，餐桌另一端，传来“啪”的一声，是银叉撞击陶瓷的声音。

“Charles？”

“em......”男人的脸上写满了慌张，他试图让自己冷静下来，喉咙间发出颤抖的意义不明的声音。

Erik马上就明白，想必是Charles好久没有使用那样东西，所以一时忘记了自己原来将它放在那里。Erik居然有一丝庆幸还有一丝窃喜，这说明Charles很长时间没有被男人碰过，就算有，至少不是在他自己的床上。

“所以你看到了是吗？”

Charles的声音带上了一点哭腔，这让Erik马上慌了神，特别是当他再度看向对方时，发现对方双目微微泛红，像是下一秒就要哭出来了。

“不是Charles你误会了，我......”Erik不知此刻自己究竟要解释些什么。

“我想你已经猜到了，是的没错，我是一个gay。”Charles死死盯着眼前的盘子，一字一句说道。言罢良久，他重重喘了一口气，如释重负，“如果你觉得恶心，或者感到其他任何不适，没关系你可以远离我，这几天给你添麻烦了。”

“我完全没有这个意思，Charles你误会了。”Erik像是从椅子上被弹起来，桌子上的苏打水因为他起身的迅速而微微震颤，“我只是......我也不知道了。总之，我没有因为你的性取向对你产生任何不满，相反，我！”

Erik迅速闭嘴，他害怕继续说下去会不注意把心里话坦诚而出。散打教给他的是肢体上的对决，却从来没有人教过他嘴上的博弈。

Charles终于敢抬起头直视Erik的双眼，他静静凝视着，宛如深夜里闯入人梦境的小精灵，Erik有理由怀疑对方已经侵入了自己的大脑并把它看透了。

“相反什么？”

“Charles你别问了。”Erik缴械投降。

Charles将轮椅推离了桌面，Erik以为他要离开，身体先于大脑做出反应，连忙上前了一步，却在Charles看向他的时候原地站停。

“Erik，你能过来一下吗？”

Erik一头雾水，可他还是听了Charles的话，一步一步慢慢挪到轮椅前，蹲下。他以为Charles要跟他说些什么，但对方只是盯着他。在Erik还没反应过来的时候，一阵柔软的触感就袭上了他的嘴唇，他不由瞪大了眼睛。

Charles竟然！主动！吻了他！

意识到这一点的Erik不仅没排斥，反而喜不自胜，他慢慢放松了眼睑，敞开怀抱，将轮椅上的人紧紧拥抱进了怀里，两只手在他的后背上摩挲，满足感油然而生。Charles也回抱了Erik，他们开始享受眼前这个吻，感受彼此的体温、心跳、肌肉的触感。

Erik发现看起来内敛的Charles原来如此主动，轮椅上的男人一直在主导这个吻，灵活小巧的舌头轻轻叩开唇齿，纠缠着他的，每流走一下都带来一阵酥麻。这一瞬间，Erik不想再计较任何后果，他切切实实体会着，现在的Charles只属于他一人，很单纯地，属于，他，属于Erik Lehnsherr一个人。

他渐渐找到了一个契机，只是一刹那，散打运动员的专业素质令他反客为主。他捧起Charles的脸，牙齿轻咬了一下他的舌尖，果然，单纯的孩子马上有了退缩的趋势，Erik趁胜追击，立刻长驱直入地加深了这个吻。Charles的后背紧贴在轮椅的椅背上，喘息声环绕，他们的呼吸不自觉重合，那是一种无声的默契。

Erik几乎探索了他口腔里的每一个角落，后者似乎很久都没有被这样深吻过，有些紧张地颤抖，双手不自觉抚上Erik的胸膛，欲拒还迎。这明显点燃了Erik，他将Charles越抱越紧，最后，在给彼此呼吸的间隙，轻拍他的后背小声安慰。

“没事的，不要推开我，好吗？”

湿热的气息洒在Charles的脸上，他羞红了脸，缓缓点头。Erik立刻又咬上他的唇，似乎带着一些惩罚的意味：“亲爱的，你喝酒了。”

怀中的身体微微一颤，承认了错误。

“难怪你现在看起来如此诱人。”

Charles还没切实感受到眼前正在发生的事情，只觉如同做梦一般。但下一秒他却忽然头脑充血，天旋地转。

他竟然，被Erik头朝下扛了起来。胃顶在他的肩膀上，腰被死死勒住，即使是这样一个尴尬的姿势，Erik也带给了他足够的安全感。

如果是梦的话，就永远不要醒来吧！这句话同时在Erik和Charles的脑海中响起。

Erik把Charles轻柔放在他自己卧室的床上，整个身子压了上去，他们彼此都感受到了欲望，难耐地扭动着。Erik将手伸进了Charles的衬衫，三两下就将那套该死的病号服脱下，这具身体他不是第一次抚摸，却从未觉得如此诱人。下体的欲望已经急不可耐得想要得到释放，Erik也一样，于是他趁Charles喘息的间隙挺起腰部，一把脱下套头的黑色高领针织衫，并急躁地甩掉牛仔裤。

顺着脖颈一路吻下，Erik含住Charles美妙的乳首，轻轻舔舐。Charles的身体很是香甜，若隐若现的草木香气在鼻尖环绕，勾动着情欲。久未经情事的肌肤敏感异常，如今经过一阵抚慰反而让Charles显得有些不安，双手死死抓住床单，大口喘息着。

“真是可爱。”Erik伸直身体让Charles的脑袋埋在自己的怀里，“不要怕，放松就好。我不知道你多长时间没有做过了，但一切交给我。”

Erik感受到环上自己腰部的手，勾起一丝笑容。他将手慢慢伸到Charles的背后，随着吻的向下，双手也不断向下游走，最后毫不犹豫地脱下Charles身上最后一件蔽体的内裤，火热的欲望立刻解脱了出来。

“Oh god！”Charles身体不自觉向后仰，他有些害羞地偏过头。

Erik伸手掰过他的脸：“看着我Charles。”Erik将自己滚烫的小腹紧紧贴着Charles的，一只手勾着他的下巴轻轻吻着，轻柔又浪漫。另一只手向下寻到了Charles的挺立，粗糙火热的掌心慢慢抚慰着，像是在寻找节奏。

“Erik no！”Charles感觉到触电般的快感慢慢涌入全身，这久违的欢畅令他紧张，但对方只是吻着他不断让他放松。

随着频率的不断加快，Charles渐渐不再反抗，他将十指伸进Erik的头发中回吻着。Erik时不时伸手触碰他的敏感区，许久不曾开发的身体给出了最诚实的回答，没过多久他就释放在了Erik的掌心里。

但这显然才刚刚开始，Erik一个挺身打开床头的第二个抽屉，取出润滑油倒在掌心，就着刚刚白色的浑浊向后摸索而去。只是刚刚触碰到禁区，Charles便浑身一凛。

“等等Erik，这太不可思议了。”

“放心，我会轻一点。”

Charles英勇就义一样闭上双眼，Erik被他的样子逗得笑出声，但手上的动作没有停下。他跪坐在床上，将Charles受伤的脚慢慢盘到自己的腰上，并确认了他躺着的姿势是否舒服。随后在足够润滑的情况下，慢慢送进了自己手指，开始扩张。

“额......”Charles有些不适地呻吟出来，像一只任人宰割的小绵羊。

“你好紧啊，明明已经不是第一次了吧？”Erik半开玩笑道。

“不要说话，求求你。”

十分艰难地送进三根手指，Erik开始慢慢搅动起来，身下的人反应越来越剧烈，Erik看着Charles前边又慢慢挺立起来，知道他不是疼痛，而是获得了愉悦。

Charles感觉整个人都置于云端之上，身体被一点点拨开。此刻在他身上搅弄风云的人慢慢俯下身来，热气喷洒在耳后最敏感的部位：“我要进去了。”

“快，快一点。”

Charles话脱口的一瞬间，Erik觉得咬着自己手指的敏感肌肉瞬间失去了反抗，他找到机会将自己的分身迅速没入Charles的身体，带来的是对方好听的呻吟，成就和满足萦绕在心头。明明答应要温柔一些，可Charles柔软的声音仿佛情欲的催化剂，他每轻喊一声，Erik就向前攻进一寸，很快，他就深陷在这片禁忌的海洋里，一下一下向前顶着。

Charles的手腕被对方紧紧抓住，Erik跪在他两腿之间，此刻的他无处可逃，只能更加用力地用两条腿盘紧Erik的细腰，并配合他一下一下抖动着，疼痛和快感窜进了身体的每一个角落。

他可真大啊！仿佛要被整个贯穿一样。Charles忍不住腹诽。

Erik越来越控制不住自己，他渐渐深入，动作也愈发加快，卧室里充盈着情色的声音。Charles的身体慢慢适应了Erik的尺寸，加上后者又开始用手抚慰他前端的挺立，他不由想要索取更多，两具肉体逐渐契合，共同探索着美妙。

身体的某个部位被无意间顶到，Charles犹如触电一般浑身痉挛。Erik马上知道了什么，低下头轻轻舔吻着Charles的嘴唇，身下反复撞击刚才的部位，Charles想要呼喊出声，无奈舌头被Erik捉住，只能将呻吟之声留在声带里，发出呜呜咽咽的鼻音，不一会儿就餍足到泪流满面。

Erik再次挺起身做最后的攻击，随着一阵震颤，他将凶器拔出Charles的身体，乳白色的液体迅速射在了床单之上，这是Erik对Charles的保护。而此刻，被操弄得眼神迷离的人正躺在床上，感觉连脚趾都被注入了酥麻。

Erik简单收拾了一下，随即拽过一旁的被子将两人覆盖住。他像搂小孩一样将Charles揽进自己的怀里，一下一下在他后背轻拍，两人赤裸着相拥在一个被窝里，难以言喻得亲密。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

Charles是被不适的僵硬给弄醒的，一夜欢畅后，他带着满足的疲惫感，在被Erik揽进怀里的一瞬间就失去了知觉，酣然睡去。他朦胧中记得Erik好像在他耳边说了些什么，可具体他一个字也回想不起来。

Charles现在没有脑力去回忆昨晚被自己遗落的信息点，因为此刻的他整个人被Erik滚烫的身躯箍在怀里动弹不得，他得集中精力才能在不吵醒对方的前提下小心起身，还要注意不碰到自己可怜的脚。

床上斑驳的印记诉说着昨晚发生的事情不是梦境，“瞧瞧自己都做了什么？”Charles有些懊恼地揉揉眼睛。他没有借助任何人的帮助，拿过一件毯子简单将自己裹起来，不愿面对眼前的一切，一步一步向浴室挪过去，开始清理自己的身体。

浴室雾气沉重，Charles任由热水喷洒在自己的身上，还好昨晚Erik没有留在里面，这让清洗工作轻松了很多。

小心翼翼站着生怕自己跌倒，Charles其实不喜欢在他人面前示弱，可最近不知是怎么了，长年塑造起的外壳在Erik面前轰然撕裂开。Charles觉得Erik就像这热水一样，将自己泡软融化，再将内里最甜美的流心谨慎剥出。在确定对方心意之前就率先沦陷，这种感觉让Charles很没有安全感。

Charles承认，昨天晚上的事情是他冲动了，他从来不跟还没有确定关系的男性做这种事情，原因很简单，这可以避免很多不必要的麻烦，比如说被对方缠上，或者自己的性取向被迫公开之类。

他主动吻Erik的时候大脑一片空白，他不知道自己是想通过这种方式让Erik清醒意识到自己的取向，还是某种意义上的挑逗。但是有一点Charles可以肯定，他是真的想吻Erik，早就想了。

那么，Erik会想和自己交往吗？喜欢上一个人的信号大概就是不知何处而起的自我怀疑，Charles也开始自省，他是否可以配得上这种幸福。他很怕，他怕Erik醒来告诉他这只是成年人之间的一场游戏，却又觉得Erik应该这么说，因为那才是Erik该拥有的生活。

等Charles穿戴整齐回到床边的时候，Erik才迷迷糊糊坐起来，他伸出手摸索枕边的人，空的，惊得他一个激灵。直到猛然坐起身看见头发微湿的Charles时，Erik才松了一口气。

“怎么不叫醒我，你这样万一摔倒了怎么办？”

“想让你多睡一会儿，时候不早了，我得赶紧回医院，否则我悄悄出院的事情可就穿帮了，希望他们没有发现护士站少了一把轮椅。”Charles尽量寻找话题，以避开跟Erik讨论昨晚的荒唐事。此刻，床上的男人依旧不着一缕，Charles不知道眼睛应该向哪里看。

Erik旁若无人地起身，从地上捡起自己的衣服一件件穿上，Charles心不在焉地翻看手机，像是故意避开这一幕：“我想家里应该没有可以用来做早餐的食材，委屈你跟我一起去医院解决了。你借来的轮椅在楼下，说起来还得麻烦你扶我下楼，这房子是老房子，之前工人说它并不适合安装电梯。”

提上裤子的拉链，Erik感觉到Charles现在紧张的心情，无意揭穿他，却也不知应该回以怎样的表情。而且，Erik自己也是忐忑不安，昨晚睡前说的话没有得到回应，他觉得Charles是在故意对昨晚说的话闭口不提。  
此刻，他跟Charles恍如被置于天平的两端，他们奋力在寻求一个平衡的支点，仿佛错一步都要一起跌下万丈深渊。

卧室的窗帘依旧紧闭，Erik自然地走近想要拉开它。

“不要拉开！”Charles急呼。

“为什么？卧室里晒晒太阳不好吗？”

“不要，不要拉开，至少今天不要。”

Erik没有再询问下去，将疑问咽进喉咙，他走到Charles面前蹲下，示意对方趴到自己的背上来，小声说道：“节省时间。”

Charles犹豫了片刻，最后还是乖乖任由Erik将他背下楼。明明昨晚还极具默契的两人，如今显得格外生疏。Charles一动也不敢动，只贪婪地嗅着Erik身上的味道，担心下一秒他就要永远离自己而去。

Erik没有将他放在轮椅上，而是直接把他背上车，然后独自一人回头拿轮椅并带上门。回医院的路上，两人各自怀着心事，一句话也没有说。

“Charles？”Erik受不了车上压抑的氛围，开口问道，“昨晚的事情。”

后排沉默良久，就在Erik打算放弃期待的时候，软糯的声音响起：“我遇到过很多人走到这一步，最后又说需要考虑一下，或者到头来才说自己原来没有准备好。不过也可以理解，毕竟这是会改变一个人人生轨迹的事情。总之，你很勇敢Erik。”

Erik露出一个疑惑的表情：“这就是你的回答？”

“我很抱歉，我也不知道应该说点什么。”

“所以，这就算回应了。”

“嗯？你在说什么？”

“我是说......”Erik欲言又止，“算了。”

双手下意识紧紧握住方向盘，Erik自嘲一笑，自己自作多情了。浓浓的失落感抑制不住地涌上眼眶，挤得那里火辣辣的。他以为Charles主动吻了他就是喜欢他，愿意和自己在一起，结果还是被拒绝了不是吗？Charles的话显然给自己留了台阶，说什么很勇敢之类的漂亮话，其实就是拒绝的意思不是吗？

车后的Charles也是一头雾水，他更加确信昨晚自己似睡非睡时遗留了什么重要的信息。他想问Erik，可当通过后视镜看到Erik似怒非怒的脸色，Charles又默默把话憋回心里，任由大脑胡思乱想。

刚才的话Charles从上车开始就在琢磨了，是深思熟虑后的产物。像现在这种情况，Charles没有办法先向对方表达心意，这会让他背负罪恶感。

有谁会不想和自己喜欢的人在一起呢？但Charles告诉自己，他不可以那么自私。他可以在河流的另一端向Erik伸出手，但跨过河流的人终究得是Erik自己才行，选择权在他。Erik刚刚说“算了”，果然，或许他根本没有自己想得那么喜欢自己，也许根本不喜欢。

可是Charles大概想不到，昨晚的翻云覆雨之后，Erik将他揽在怀里，细细闻着他头发间香波的味道，内心早就暗暗下定了决定。

Erik轻拍他的后背，用只有彼此能听到的声音：“Charles？”

“嗯？”Charles无意识地呢喃一声。

Erik在他的额头上落下一个吻：“我好像是真的喜欢上你了，要不要跟我交往？”

怀里的人没有应答。

“Charles？你有听到吗？”

“嗯。”

“要不明早你再答复我。”

“嗯。”

Erik以为Charles是在害羞或者顾虑其他一些事情，却不知道那会儿Charles已经精疲力竭到根本听不清自己讲了什么，发出的声音也是完全不过脑子的。所以现在，Erik他只当对方拒绝了自己的交往请求。

窗外，道路两边的行人愈来愈多，彰显着新的一天的到来。车内，Charles和Erik不约而同轻轻叹息，彼此间想说的话溢满在心中，也随着世界的苏醒嘈杂起来。纯白色的气息若隐若现，那是最无垢最难以隐瞒的心声。

把Charles送回医院的时候正好赶上医生来查房，Erik神不知鬼不觉地趁护士交接班的间隙把轮椅放回了原来的地方。在确认Charles安稳躺回病床不会被看出任何异样之后，Erik小声说了一句“再会”，头也不回地离开了。

这是Charles Xavier最后一次见到Erik Lehnsherr。

生活中的一切恢复如常，Raven照常每天送饭，却没有人再会来关心打包食品是否健康。

Raven总是匆匆而来匆匆而去，餐饮服务的工作让她的生活总是很忙碌，她甚至都没有注意到，这两周来，她的哥哥总会拿着手机看向窗外发呆。明明左脚恢复情况良好，很快就能出院回到学校复职，但Charles的脸上却没有流露出任何喜悦之情。偶尔Hank来跟他讨论论文方面的事情，Charles看着资料都能走神。

Charles自己当然知道现在的状态都是拜谁所赐。不过虽然见不到Erik，但Charles依然能感觉到他存在在自己的生活当中，比如每过几天他的住院费就会被匿名结掉，比如医生偶尔会透露，一位姓Lehnsherr的先生一直在关注他的恢复情况。

护士们时不时会带来一些保健品，却又说不出是谁送的，只知道东西是送给Xavier先生的，赠送者什么话都没有留下。Charles本想在Erik下次来医院的时候远远看一眼，可对方显然不给他这个机会，两周了，Charles也没有摸清他来医院的规律。

本就应该如此。

这句话Charles反反复复给自己洗脑着，他无数遍劝说自己现在这样对Erik来说是最好的选择。可那却抵挡不住扑面而来的空虚，一样东西得到又失去后的悔恨。

而离开Charles后的Erik显然也过得不好，每次去医院，他都会忍不住远远看那人一眼。仿佛只要看着他，内心缺失的那块就会得到满足。但只有Erik自己知道，那根本填补不了什么，他能明显感觉到恢复以前的生活后，自己越来越暴躁，越来越没有耐心。

两周后，Erik在自己的职业课上，第三次骂了学员，这是以前从来没有过的情况。

Erik教的班是以培养散打职业选手为目的设置的。或许是因为心情本就不好，Erik觉得学员们今天的训练格外吊儿郎当。在忍耐了三十分钟后Erik再也坐不住，上去就把一个浑身肌肉但底盘虚浮的学员摔倒在地，用了十成的力气。

学员倒地发出“咚”地一声巨响，馆场霎时安静。

“你也就一辈子这样了！演戏给谁看呢！”Erik摔下手上的护具，怒气冲天地往休息室走去。

其他学员站在原地大气也不敢出，连上前扶一下被摔的人的勇气都没有。他们知道，Lehnsherr老师很少生气，可一旦生气那就是翻天覆地世界末日的地步，两周来这已经是他们第三次领略了。

刚刚发生的一切被行政小姐Salvadore目睹，她悄悄跟上了Erik。Salvadore女士在场馆向来有Angel的美称，这跟她长得美又性感自然是分不开的，但更多还是因为她会说话，尤其是在心理疏导这一块。

“Salvadore女士，如果我没有记错，这是男更衣室。”Erik坐在长椅上，看着倚在门上的女人，语气低沉说道。

“我听说了。”

“听说什么。”Erik其实老早就看不惯她这副自作聪明的样子。

“你跟Emma分手了。感情上的情绪不要带到赛场上，这不是你经常挂在嘴上的吗？”

“我很抱歉，以后不会再出现这种情况了。”

“你不是吧！还真是因为那个女人！”Salvadore惊诧，语气里充满了失望。

Erik冷笑一声，他根本无心解释，她要怎么认为就随便她吧！

Salvadore走进更衣室，坐在Erik身旁：“我听说忘掉一段恋情最好的方式就是开始一段新的，不知道Lehnsherr先生有没有兴趣试一试。”

女人边说手边抚上了Erik的腹肌，从那里开始向上摸索而去，Erik冷眼瞧着她，不动如山。Salvadore以为Erik接受了，她闭上眼睛，嘴唇也贴了上去，女人身前的柔软无意间触碰到Erik的胳膊，发出诱人的信号。

Erik却在她差点吻上的瞬间清醒过来，他不动声色地把脑袋抹了一个位子，对方扑了个空，露出扫兴的表情。

“对不起，我想自己安静一会儿。”

Salvadore不是不识趣的人，她轻轻拍了拍Erik的肩膀，转身离去。Erik伸手附上自己有些发干起皮的嘴唇，想的却是那晚Charles的主动献吻。他的唇是那么柔软，那个吻真诚而又青涩，不掺任何杂质。

光是回忆到这里，Erik就觉得一阵燥热袭来。他陡然站起身，从储物柜里拿出毛巾，向更衣室后面的淋浴间走去。

故意将水温调低，Erik企图用这种方式让自己冷静。但这有多徒劳他自己也知道，这段时间他满脑子都是Charles，不是那人呆坐在病房的样子就是那晚满脸绯红的模样，他真的很想再次拥有他，只是想想，身体就比理智先给出反应。

Erik Lehnsherr远比自己想的还要更喜欢Charles Xavier。

“Charles......”Erik小声叫着那人的名字。

一只手撑在淋浴间的墙壁上，Erik略带些羞赧地将另一只手伸向//下面。幻想和现实无限重合，Erik也慢慢解////放在淋浴间内......


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

黄昏时刮起了寒风，湿冷的风强劲有力地呼啸着，直透过针织衫上稀稀疏疏的缝隙沁进人的骨头里。Erik从场馆出来后，第一件事就是将风衣外套上的纽扣一粒粒紧紧扣起来，闷着头向车库走去。

之前和Emma交往的时候租的那栋小公寓，只要抬抬脚，十分钟就能回到家。Erik答应了Emma一礼拜之内搬出去，他没有食言。现在他住的那套小房子离上课的场馆很远，开车不堵车的情况也要半小时，如果搭电车，要将近六站。但是没有办法，这套房子Erik一眼就相中了它宽敞的书房，而且更重要的是，它离Charles的学校非常近。即使不知道他和Charles还能不能拥有明天，但光是看着这间书房，Erik就幻想出了Charles坐在桌边写论文的样子，他是为了和他同居才租下的这个房子。

将车里的暖气开到最大，机械运转的声音带来一阵心烦。车外的寒冷没有使依然沉浸在臆想中的Erik冷静下来，他带着尚未满足的情绪向空无一人的家驶去，此刻的他多么希望Charles可以站在客厅暖黄的灯光下对他说一句“欢迎回来”。

如果不是搬家的原因，Erik就不必每天开车上下班，也就不会让Salvadore小姐察觉到他和Emma已经分手了。

Salvadore......想起这个女人，Erik从心底生出一片恶寒。他对Salvadore本没有什么敌意，只是自从跟Emma分手后，他就开始对这种类型的女人敬而远之，没错，他觉得Emma和Salvadore是同一款，即使她们拥有不同的肤色。

“阿嚏！”Erik揉揉发痒的鼻子，原来刚才的一阵恶寒不是因为想到女人，而是着凉了。想来也正常，都快要入冬了，Erik居然还在场馆洗了一个凉水澡，头发都没有吹干就钻进了深秋的寒风之中，就是铁打的身体也禁不住这么折腾。

好在感冒的症状还没有完全发出来，他的精神还足够支撑他将车子稳稳开到目的地，若无其事地回家、换衣服、做晚饭，然后拿出备用的感冒药服下，再将自己裹进被子里睡去。

迷迷糊糊睡着之后，Erik做了一个怪梦......

他梦见自己戴着一个丑陋怪异的头盔，站在一片沙滩上，旁边站着Charles。真好，还可以在梦里见到他。远处是依稀可见的战舰，停在半空的核弹，而他只要随意动动手指，这些核弹就会瞄准那些舰队而去，随后而来的，是大地震动，火光漫天。

Erik不知道自己在梦里经历了什么样的人生，却能清晰感知扑面而来的痛苦和仇恨。

“Erik你说过的，我们是更优秀的人。”Charles的声音如同一泓泉水涌入耳畔，带来难得的平和。他苍白着一张脸，被汗打湿的头发凌乱地贴在额前，用乞求的眼神看着Erik，让他停手。

倘若身在现实中，Erik绝对不会允许自己这样忽视Charles的请求，但此刻他似乎是被仇恨冲昏了头脑，这其中还夹杂着被背叛后的悲怆，Erik觉得自己在扮演一个悲剧的角色——为了复仇牺牲一切，即使世界末日也不在乎。

“我饶恕过听从命令的人。Never again！”他的脸上没有任何表情，一字一顿，如上帝一般挥手将黑黢黢的噩梦扔给海岸线另一头的人类，那是仇恨带来的可怕的力量。

Charles冲上来扑倒了Erik，他们扭打在一起，一些核弹失去控制在天空中炸出惊骇的火花，一声声震耳欲聋的爆炸声嘶吼轰鸣，淹没了Charles一句句的please。

Erik很快就在扭打中占得上风，他粗暴地将Charles压在自己的身下，迟疑几秒咬牙挥出一拳：“我不想伤害你，但是你不要逼我。”

这一拳虽然不重，但足够让对方大脑空白，Erik趁机起身，继续控制着残留的核弹向远方飞去。他能意识到这样做的后果会有多么惨重，那是人类的遍地战火生灵涂炭，是他的离经叛道，是他和Charles的殊途陌路......

思及此，地上躺着的人喃喃着“Erik stop......”，痛苦的哀求与脑海里的呼唤不断重叠，折磨撕扯着心神，可他依然没有动摇，只觉愈发心酸。他就只配这样吗？他跟Charles只能这样吗？

强有力的耳鸣忽然从Erik的左耳炸开，他扭头，一个穿着灰色紧身服的女人正拿枪朝着自己射击，第一枪正好嘣在了头盔上，星溅的火花烧断了Erik最后一丝理智的神经。紧接着，第二枪第三枪迅速跟上，庆幸的是全部打偏了。

又多了一个碍事的家伙。Erik怒从心起，操控着子弹向四周飞去，而其中一颗就这样被他送进了Charles的脊椎——

瞬间，世界安静了下来，他听不见Charles的呐喊。

这就是他需要付出的代价吗？

Erik向Charles奔去，不应该是这样的，他不要付出这样的代价，他还有好多话没有跟Charles说，他想告诉他，他想和他在一起。

脚下一个踩空，Erik从梦中惊醒了过来。

噩梦带来的惊惧还未消散，感冒的症状也随之发了上来，此时的他满头大汗，声带像是被人狠狠撕裂开一般疼痛。

Erik从来不相信有什么前世今生或是平行世界的存在，但刚刚的梦实在太过真实。Erik有些庆幸地哼笑一声，看来无论是在哪一个世界，他都会喜欢上Charles啊！他不想去关心梦中的世界，Erik和Charles最后有没有好好地生活在一起，他们的结局是怎样？不过他已意识到，在现实中，这个故事还没有结束，他还可以去寻找属于他们的未来！

如果有话要说，就要趁现在啊！

Erik看了一眼窗帘的空隙中透出的天色，依然黑得深沉。

等天一亮，就去医院跟Charles说明白吧！即使再被拒绝一次！

不知道是谁给了他这样的勇气，但是带着这样的决心，Erik再次睡着后，只觉身心格外舒坦，甚至没有再做梦。

老天想要考验一段真挚的感情，套路总是格外得出色。意志不够坚定的人总会半道退出，然后自嘲一句没缘分。屋外，弯弯的月牙散发着微弱枯黄的光，像极了上帝嘲讽了人类后露出的狡黠笑容。

所以，当Erik摁掉闹钟，正要起床将自己收拾干净，并穿着体面再度出现在Charles面前时。他无力的身躯提醒他，他光荣地，发烧了！

昨晚的豪情壮志全数被吞回了肚子里，他像一个坏掉的提线木偶，匍匐在床上从柜子里抽出体温计，狼狈不堪地给自己量了一个体温——37.9°。还好，应该是吃了药睡一觉就可以好起来的程度。

给人事也就是Salvadore小姐发了一个请假的短信，Erik觉得在吃退烧药前，他应该先填饱自己的胃。电话铃声不合时宜地响起来，是Salvadore打来的，Erik在心里翻了一个白眼，不情愿地接起来。

“Salvadore小姐，我觉得我短信应该说得很明白了。”

“你听起来糟糕极了！怎么？昨天还气势汹汹地摔人，今天就成病号了？真是风水轮流转啊！”

“你就别取笑我了，我现在没有力气跟你开这种无聊的玩笑，没什么事情我就挂了。”

“没什么大事，就是看看你还活着没。怎么样？需不需要我去照顾你？”

“别！”Erik顶着浓浓的鼻音，大声吼出这个字，“上帝啊，你别来就是对我最好的照顾！”

“真是好心当做驴肝肺！”Salvadore不爽地切掉电话。

Erik扶住自己发烫的额头，坐在床边缓了缓神，随后起身去浴室洗了一把脸，强打起精神。他很少生病，但家里总会备着常用药品以防不时之需，而且他对自己的身体素质向来自信，除非病入膏肓，他才不会挪动尊脚向医生求助。

几乎耗尽了所有力气煮了一份罗宋汤，Erik庆幸自己的嗅觉味觉都还在，并以此再次确定了这次感冒并不是很严重，只是受凉引起的发烧。

只是今天不能去见Charles了，两周前最后一次见面医生说他的脚恢复得很好，骨头裂开的部分已经长好，用不了多久就可以拆石膏出院，说不定就是这两天！

难道他们真的只能这样吗？

躺在床上意识模糊的Erik开始分不清梦境和现实，失落感笼罩着他，他开始怨天尤人起来，觉得在这个节骨眼上生病简直就是老天都在阻挠他和Charles在一起。

不过好在，在他还没有陷入绝望的档口，药效发作了，Erik的眼皮似乎有千斤重，不一会儿就沉沉睡去。

他这一病，病了三天。

待Erik完全清醒过来后，他开始后悔，明明可以借感冒的由头理所当然地去医院，而他却错过了这个机会，因为现在的他已经面色红润，神清气爽。Erik有一瞬间痛恨了自己健康的体质。

当初想要找到Charles把一切都说开的劲头，也在这养病的几天被消磨殆尽。Erik坐立不安，因为想要见他的心情不仅没有随着时间消逝，反而愈演愈烈。Erik对于想要和Charles正式交往这件事还没有彻底死心，况且他是真的喜欢Charles，喜欢得不得了。

光是这样想想，Erik就觉得自己的鼻塞似乎还没有得到有效的缓解，他用人生有史以来最快的速度换了一套体面的衣服，春光灿烂地开了车往医院驶去。

我主要是为了开感冒药。Erik自我欺骗着。

路上，Erik给自己做了心里预设，一会儿开了药，他就去Charles的病房看他。如果Charles在病房并且欢迎自己的到来，那么他就把自己的心意传达给他；如果Charles出院了或者不在，那么就当他们本就是两条路上的人，只是上天赐给他们一段同行的时光。

住院处，这条他曾经走过上百次的走廊从未像今天这般漫长。Erik拿着开好的感冒药，蹑手蹑脚地走到Charles的病房前。他明明可以直接询问医生或者护士站的护士，住在这里的Xavier先生有没有办理出院手续。但现实是，他连看到熟悉的面孔都要绕道而行，生怕他们提前剧透了自己的结局。

病房内静悄悄的，Erik有不好的预感。

他机械扭过身，门上透明的玻璃映出了他此刻的表情——失落，遗憾。Erik的目光在洁净的镜面上流转，心思像被画在一张白纸之上，无处可藏。

Charles不在。病房里不像是住了人的样子，平时散落在单人沙发上的衣服还有床头的书都不见了。果然，Charles在没有通知他的情况下，出院了。

Erik自嘲一笑，平静异常。

“Erik？”

熟悉的声音自背后响起，Erik不由打了一个寒颤，他下意识扭头，一瞬以为自己还在梦中。

难以置信！心心念念的人此刻就站在自己面前，拄着拐杖，艰难地站着，用一副诧异的眼神打量着自己，身上还穿着那套蓝白条纹的病号服，只是加了一件厚厚的外套，一如那天晚上那般诱人美好。他怕自己抑制不住想要上去吻住他的冲动，所以只是淡淡说了一句，“你怎么自己出来了？摔了怎么办？”

身体先于大脑有了反应，待Erik回过神来时，他已经扶着Charles进了病房。

那些熟悉的衣服和书本被整齐地摆放在屋子的另一个角落，那里是门口的视觉死角。Charles还没有出院，但已经在为出院做准备了。

事实上，Charles比他自己设想的还要恢复得快，医生说他偶尔可以拄着拐杖下楼散散步呼吸一下新鲜的空气，而Raven刚刚就是陪他下去散步了，只是半路被不近人情的老板叫走，电话那头听起来很急很生气。

“你赶紧先回去吧！工作要紧。”

“我先扶你回病房吧！你这样我不放心。”

“医生都说没事了，我自己可以的。而且，我还想再在这里坐一会儿。”

Raven最后还是走得不情不愿，Charles就这样坐在楼下的花园长凳上发呆，最后，他像是受到什么命运的指引一般，拿过拐杖，慢慢挪回去。

接下来的一幕，Charles做梦也没有想到！日思夜想的Erik，出现在了病房门口！十几天没见，他似乎瘦了一点，看起来也好像没什么精神。

按捺住脱口而出的澎湃心情，Charles以为Erik是接到医生的通知过来给他结住院费并恭贺他即将出院的。

偶然发生的剧情将Erik的心里预设击得溃不成军，还没来得及整理好情绪面对Charles，进退两难之际，Erik只能先借口离开。

Charles被Erik突如其来的告别弄得手足无措，他明明还有很多话要说，却只能看着Erik的背影将他们再次咽回肚子里。

——如果他回头，我就将这十几天的思念之情如数告知。

——如果他开口留我，我就告诉他，我喜欢他，想要和他在一起。

狭小逼仄的病房里，无数心声像挥之不去的浓雾，压抑，迷惘。

Erik一步步走得很慢，仿佛这一生都在距离门口的几步里，缓缓走完。

可直到Erik走出病房，他们都没有开口挽留彼此。

楼梯间，Erik不顾一旁禁止吸烟的标志，从口袋里摸出烟盒打火机，郁郁点燃一支烟。白色的烟雾从嘴和鼻子里被吐出来，预示着结束。

都完了。

Erik静默着抽完一支烟，将最后一丝火光捻碎在指尖。他内心汹涌起伏，目光透过窗户看向楼下的花园，生长在泥土的枯枝，始终寂静无声。他没有回头坐电梯，而是失魂落魄地顺着楼梯走下。

手机传来震动的声音，他有些烦躁地将它从口袋里摸出，心里咒骂着这个节骨眼又是谁来找不痛快！

屏幕上闪烁的名字犹如撕裂黑暗的一束阳光——Charles。

Erik颤抖的手点开短信，激动地输错了两次锁屏密码：你的感冒药落在这里了，要回来取吗？

他没有回复，只是合上手机。

像是要去拯救公主的骑士，Erik恨不得一步五级台阶向上冲去，甚至差一点在走廊撞到拿着医疗器材的小护士。

Erik听不见来自外界的任何声音，只是穿越人群，重重将病房门推开，顾不得Charles此刻的表情，他情难自禁地将床上的人拉到自己的怀里，吻了上去。

这个吻带着浓厚的欲望色彩，Erik仿佛要将Charles揉到自己的身体里。他们在窒息的间隙找寻着情感的发泄口，然后将这些日子的不甘与思念全数融入在这个吻里，心里无数句想要说的话，都无需再言表。

他们在换气的间隙终于松开了对方，Erik捧着Charles的脸，额头抵着额头。

“你知不知道你在做什么？”Charles先开口。

“知道，我可能把感冒传染给你了。”

“我指的不是这个。”

Erik松开Charles，盯着他的眼睛，郑重其事：“Charles，我早就想对你说了。我喜欢你，想要跟你以伴侣的关系交往。如果你不喜欢我，没有关系，我会努力让你喜欢我。如果你拒绝我，也没有关系，因为......”

Erik停顿了一下。

“我可以追求你！一个月，一年，一辈子，追到你答应我为止！”

Charles愣在了原地。Erik干脆一股脑将心里话都说了出来：“你也不用着急拒绝我，我觉得我的存在应该没有到让你讨厌的地步，所以以后我会每天出现在你的生活中，还请你多指教。”

“不是，Erik，你为什么认为我会拒绝？”Charles如投降般伸出两只手，摇着头。

“因为你......”Erik正准备做一个逻辑缜密的推理，但他立刻反应了过来，“等一下，你的意思是，你会接受？”

“我当然会接受，因为我也同样喜欢你啊......”Charles说出这句话的时候眼眶湿润了。

Erik不可置信地快速揉搓着自己的脸，像是在证明自己不是在梦里，又像是不想让Charles看到自己激动到流泪的样子。他并不心急，略显平静地坐到Charles面前，轻柔地拥住了Charles。

“Erik？”

“别说话，就让我这样抱抱你。”

Charles的两只手轻轻贴在Erik的后背上，无声地诉说着他会陪伴在Erik身边，以后的每一天，Erik的生活里都会有他的存在。Charles Xavier是他Erik Lehnsherr的男朋友，名正言顺的伴侣。

Erik的脑袋抵在他的肩膀上，呼吸一下一下喷洒在他的颈窝处，带来阵阵酥麻。

Erik情不自禁地勾头，在Charles略靠后的脖颈处留下了轻轻的一个吻。但就在他的嘴唇刚碰到那块柔软的皮肤时，Charles却突然反应极大地推开他，眼神惊恐，像一只没有安全感的野生动物。

Erik回想起他曾经也在病房无意间碰到过Charles的后勃颈，为了试他的体温，当时对方反应也是极为强烈。为什么呢？明明之前在家里那次，也有亲到脖子，好像只有后面那一小块不可以一样。

“对不起Erik，可不可以，不碰这里？”

“好......”

Erik决定尊重Charles，没有多问。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）  
Charles出院的那天并不是一个好天气，下了一场大雨。Erik本想等雨停再去医院，但等来等去雨势始终不见小，为了赶紧见到Charles，他随手摸了一把长柄伞，一头扎进雨里。

医院的停车场与大楼是相通的，Erik把车完美停进停车位，全然不管被他扔在后备箱里的湿淋淋的伞，只从副驾上拿过一个包装精美的礼品盒，心满意足地下车。

这段时间气温骤降，很多人没有适应换季的天气而生病，所以虽然今天是周二，但车库里还是停满了车，过往的病人熙熙攘攘。

周二，Erik想起来第一次跟Charles发生那种关系也是在周二。男人不自控地露出一个笑容，步伐都轻盈了些许。

以后把周二当成一个纪念日吧！虽然他不是只想在周二拥有Charles。

自从确定关系以后，他们经常性地在医院各个角落拥吻，暧昧地抚慰摩挲对方的身体，但始终没有一次酣畅淋漓的性爱，这让Erik感到十分遗憾。

电梯门缓缓打开，一双湿透的黑雨鞋拖沓走出。Erik就这样被一个身形健壮的男人狠狠撞了一下肩膀，属于散打运动员的条件反射瞬间发挥作用，Erik警觉。

撞他的男人显然没有他高，但肌肉很是发达，想来是练过两下子。

那人没有回头正眼瞧Erik，他穿了一身黑雨衣，连手上的雨伞都是黑的，像是阴诡地狱深处爬出的幽灵。手上湿透的雨伞尖，在Erik的西装裤上留下深深的水印，带着明目张胆挑衅的意味。

Erik没有给怪异的黑衣人过多关注，他一心只想见到Charles。可等他赶到病房的时候，Erik的笑容一瞬间凝固在了嘴角——Hank也在，真是令人不爽！

说实话，他有点讨厌Hank。这个人总是一副很了解Charles的样子，关键是，Erik不知道这个名义上的助理到底对Charles揣着什么心思，而且本来今天应该是属于他和Charles的二人世界，他实在是不想见到这个电灯泡，

“见到你，很高兴，Mr.McCoy。”Erik皮笑肉不笑，礼节性伸出手。

“我听Charles说了，恭喜你们。”Hank瞥见Erik手上拿着的礼品盒，“你还带了礼物，这么正式？其实Charles以前不喜欢这些客套。”

“我送他的东西，不叫客套。”

Erik冷笑一声，心里已经把这个多管闲事的家伙问候了一万遍。

Charles见是Erik，立刻展露了笑颜，一瘸一拐地走过来，动作滑稽但是很可爱。左脚的石膏已经拆了，医生嘱咐开始复健，可Erik就是不愿意看见Charles吃力的样子，总忍不住要上手扶。

“亲爱的，恭喜出院。”Erik自然搂过Charles的腰，在他的唇上宣示主权般落下一个吻。

Hank在一旁尴尬地轻咳一声，推了推镜框。

Erik将礼物递进Charles的手上，礼品盒里装的是领带。

“如果以后上课你能打这条领带我会很开心。”

“当然，谢谢你Erik，我很喜欢。”

Hank苦笑，他其实知道Charles上课不打领带，还会把白衬衫的前两颗纽扣解开，但他没有多嘴讲出来，因为他感觉到了来自Erik的敌意。Hank现在就只当Charles为自己喜欢的人做出了改变，毕竟Charles对Lehnsherr先生的眼神里藏满了爱意，眼神是不会骗人的。

“今天其实只要我来接你就可以了，不用麻烦McCoy先生专程跑一趟。”

Charles迟疑了一下：“我行李比较多，而且我回学校复工的事情，还需要跟Hank再商量一下。”

“行李多吗？不就只有两个拉杆箱，还是小型的。之前你的那些书，Raven不是都带回去了。”

“你还要办理出院手续，我怕你太累。”

“别这么说，这是身为男朋友应该做的事情不是吗？”Erik故意将“男朋友”说得很大声，说完就又想去亲Charles的嘴唇，被对方拒绝了。

“Erik no，Hank还在这里。”

感觉到被嫌弃的Hank闷头扯过Charles仅有的两件行李，迅速转移话题：“先把Charles送到车上，然后你再来办出院手续。今天医院人多，不要让他在满是感冒病菌的地方呆太久。”

“不用你提醒我也知道。”

Erik语气冷冷的，根本不想多看Hank一眼。他弯腰抄过Charles的膝弯，不费什么力气就把他的小男友横抱了起来。

“Erik今天医院人多，而且我已经痊愈了，可以自己走。”Charles对这个动作显然已经习惯，没有流露出过多的惊诧，只有些许撒娇意味的推拒。

“就是因为人多，我怕有人撞到你。我刚才在电梯口就被一个奇怪的男人给撞了，他甚至都没有给我道歉。”

“可是这样太难看了。”

“有什么关系？你舒服就行。”

“要不，还是换背吧！”Charles做出让步。

Erik想了想，轻柔将他放下，就依了他的话，改用背的将他带到了车库。

一路上，Erik感觉到后背上的人竭尽全力将脸埋在他的肩窝处，生怕别人认出他来。

而在把行李放进后备箱后，Hank很贴心地为Erik打开后车门，但Erik并不领情，只是放下Charles，随后一副无事发生的样子打开副驾并将对方安置进去，最后不轻不重地合上门，向Hank露出一个胜利者的炫耀。

Hank无奈，只能自己挤进后车座，但一只脚都还没有伸进去，Erik就像一个尽职尽责的守门员一样伸脚拦住，高级皮鞋的边缘，有着在雨地走过的泥土渍。

“你跟我一起去办出院手续。”——我才不放你跟Charles单独相处，而且，还是在我的车上。

“你一个人去办不就行了？或者我一个人去，你留下。”

“他的医药费学校可以报销？”

“当然不能。”

“那这种事情就不劳烦同事了。还是我去，不过你也得去。”

“不行！Charles不能一个人呆在这里！”

不知道为什么，Erik从眼前的青年脸上读出了愤怒。

“Hank你跟他去吧，我一个人不要紧。”

“不行！”Hank语气坚定。

“这里是医院。”

Erik始终观察着Hank，对方像是极度勉强地关上车门，一言不发往回走，行至半路回过头来，语气不善地冲着Erik：“不是要办手续嘛！快点呀！”

雨天的空气本就湿沉，一如Erik和Hank之间的气压，仿佛全世界都跟着他们痉挛了起来。直到他们办完手续再度返回，都没有说过一句话，最后还是Erik先开了口，开口就是质问。

“你是不是也喜欢Charles？但你没有机会，立刻停止这种念头。”

Hank像是踩了电门一样迅速和Erik拉开一段距离：“你在胡说八道些什么？难道Charles没有跟你说过，我追求过她的妹妹吗？”

Erik注视着Hank镜片下的眼睛，对方似乎没有在说谎：“不管你是出于什么目的，但我不喜欢你总是跟在Charles身边。”

“我是他的助理，这是我的工作。”

“你是他的工作助理，生活方面你大可不必做到这种程度。”

“那是因为他以前没有你！”言语间，Hank的语气又染上愤怒。

“你这个小伙子还挺暴躁的，一言不合就要发脾气。不过我劝你磨磨你那臭性子，我领教过你的身手，真的不怎么样，要是以后跟谁动了手，吃亏的是你。”

“多谢建议！”

谈话非常不愉快地结束。

当Erik和Hank回到车边时，他们万万没想到，Charles居然不在车上！手机、外套全部都在座椅上，但人却不见了！

“Charles......”Erik颤抖着手拉开车门，试了一下座椅的温度，已经完全冰凉了，一如他从脚底升起的寒冷。Charles应该是在他们去办手续后不久就离开了车子，到现在都没有回来过！

Hank早就像个无头苍蝇一样在车库找了起来，大声喊着Charles的名字！焦急程度不亚于Erik。而Erik此时有些后悔，刚刚他不应该意气用事让Charles一个人呆在车上！

“车库里好像没有。”

“会不会去洗手间了？”

“洗手间离这里很远，Charles对车库又不熟，他不会不穿外套就走的。”Erik强迫自己保持冷静，分析着。

“我就担心......”

“担心什么？”

Hank蹙着眉头，沉吟片刻：“我觉得你既然已经跟Charles交往了，这件事情有义务知道。他......”

Hank还没有讲到任何重点，一抹紫色的身影就出现在了视线范围内，躲躲闪闪，但还是被Erik迅速捕捉到，他认出那是Charles今天穿的毛衣。

没有听Hank继续讲下去，Erik立刻大喊了一声那人的名字，头也不回地跑了出去。

“你去哪里了？”Erik的语气中没有责怪。

Hank也小跑着追了上来。

“我去了一趟洗手间，这里路比较难找，所以耽误了一点时间。”

“怎么也不穿上外套！”

“我忘了。”

“忘穿外套怎么还出了一脑门子汗？”

Erik看着眼前的Charles，只见他脸色惨白，脖子以上露出的部分到处都是虚汗，像是刚刚运动过的样子，表情仿佛是在忍受疼痛，怕是强行用了左脚。Erik不由对Charles的说辞产生怀疑，但又不好直接拆穿他，只能疼惜地伸出手替他抹了抹额上的汗，关切了一句：“你真的没事吗？”

Charles用力挤出一个笑容：“我能有什么事？你们太大惊小怪了。Erik，你今晚可不可以留下来？留在我家？”

Erik眼睛一亮：“求之不得。”

Hank在到达Charles家的私人豪宅后，没有进门就直接离开了，他知道教授的新男友希望他消失得越快越好，他也是个识相的人，可惜的是想跟Erik交代的事情没来得及说。

也幸好没说！

——无论如何不能告诉Erik，他容易冲动，我怕他出事。

Charles曾经这样交代过他，比较庆幸的是，今天有惊无险。

而Erik这边，他根本没把Hank想说的话当一回事儿，他觉得Hank要讲的无非就是Charles不想情人太粘人或者喜欢自由空间之类的鸡毛蒜皮的小事。所以，当他和Charles共进了晚餐，然后一起滚到床上去之后，他就把停车场的事情忘到了九霄云外。

他们把最近积攒下来的欲火全部发泄在彼此的身上，换了很多种姿势，一直想尝试的一些玩法也在摸索中被玩了个遍，他们在那方面上确实异常和谐。

等到他们精疲力竭地瘫倒在床上时，Charles看了一眼放在床头柜上的手表，都已经是后半夜了。

“Charles？”

终于得到满足的Erik很困，但不想睡，Charles也一样。Erik紧了紧抱着爱人的双臂，确定对方今天是清醒着，于是继续说了下去：“你可不可以搬过来，跟我一起住？虽然那个房子不如这个大，但离学校很近，而且我也为你准备了书房，我想和你生活在一起。”

“这么突然？”

“对你可能有些突然，但这是我一直以来的愿望。”

“......”

“Charles？”

“等我考虑考虑，可以吗？”

“好......”Erik以为Charles会一口答应，他有些失望。

Charles当然很想搬过去跟Erik一起住，但现在他的处境并不允许他这么做。

他会给Erik带来危险！

今天留Erik住在这里，也是因为那个人出现在了医院的停车场，并且可能已经察觉到了Charles新男友的存在，Charles不能让他知道有关Erik更多的信息，包括Erik家住在哪里。

这其实也是Hank今天想透露给Erik的——Charles一直，在被一个叫En Sabah Nur的雇佣兵，跟踪尾随，已经一年多了。这位雇佣兵今天也在医院和Erik打过照面，就是那位在电梯前撞了他的“黑色幽灵”......


End file.
